Long Summer Nights
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: It took her a while, but Nuala found a way to deal with the suitor problem. -NuadaxNuala twincest- -Pre-war- -Rating subject to change-
1. Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy II, dammit. D: Wish I did thooo...**

* * *

Nuala hated these parties that her father had taken a liking to. I mean, there was nothing wrong with the food or music or anything. It was just the people that King Balor invited. "Oh, how nice to see you, your majesty…!" Why, speak of the devil.

Nuala plastered a smile on her face for the hordes of wishful suitors that thought she was downright gorgeous. She had gotten used to keeping the same expression while listening to their lame pickup lines and bizarre topics of conversation. "How nice to see you too." She lied as she curtsied slightly, resisting the urge to cringe. She wondered if she would have the same issues if she had been born a man.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" She had gotten used to them trying to get her drunk too. "Oh, no thank you. I don't drink." She giggled slightly. "If you want someone to drink with, I would suggest that you try asking my brother. He would gladly accept." What she said was true. It didn't happen all the time, but sometimes after these banquets, Nuada would stumble into his twin sister's room and start jabbering on about random things, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath.

The suitor made a small 'tsk' sound before grinning at her. "Too bad. Well, see you later." Bye bye, loser. I hope you end up with some other lady who finds you charming, because I sure as hell don't. Not long after he had left, another man came along. This time however, he wrapped his free arm around her, because his left had a half full glass of wine in it. "Good evening, my lovely sister." Nuala smiled slightly at the slur of his words.

"Good evening, brother dearest." She said as she plucked a grape off the nearest plate. Nuada chuckled and took another long gulp of his wine. "Please don't drink too much." She said as she plopped the grape into his mouth. He turned to her while crunching on the grape, a goofy smile on his face. "Don't want a hangover, huh?" He chuckled as Nuala pursed her lips in annoyance. "No, I don't appreciate huge headaches in the morning." She said as she removed Nuada's hand from where it rested on her waist and slipped her hand into his.

"Come on. Let's go get some fresh air." She said, looking up at her wasted brother. "Okaaaaay…" He said as he abandoned his now empty wine glass on the table and began to stumble along with Nuala, waving to people every now and then. Once on the balcony, Nuada slumped down on the ground as Nuala shut the doors to block out the noise inside. "It's cold out here."

"Stop complaining. It won't do you any good."

Nuada rubbed his hands along his arms in an attempt to warm himself. Nuala sighed as she walked over to her brother and pushed his back away from the wall slightly so that she could slip in between the two. "There." She said as she laid Nuada's head in her lap. "That doesn't help with the cold." He complained as Nuala glared at him. "Shut up and be grateful. That's what men should do when a lady does this." Nuada let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, but you're my sister." He said as he placed his hands on hers. Nuala blushed slightly and looked away.

"Even so…"

"Even so, what?"

"Even so, you should be grateful."

"Okay, your highness. I'm grateful for you putting my head in your lap and not helping me with my cold problem."

Nuala smacked him on the head for that. They sat like that for a few minutes, Nuala stroking her brother's hair while they stared up at the stars.

"I'm sleepy."

"You're drunk too."

"Haha… yeah…"

"Time to go to bed then?

"Yeah..."

Nuala pushed him back up again as he groaned in protest. Once she stood up, she grabbed his hand. "Okay you, up." She said as Nuada attempted to push himself up while Nuala attempted to pull him up. After a minute, he sprung into the air and stared into his sister's eyes. "Well, that was fun." He chuckled as Nuala grabbed his hand again and led him back into the banquet hall. After a few minutes of searching, she found their father and informed them that they were both retiring to their chambers.

"Good night."

"Good night, father."

Nuala wasn't sure how Nuada had managed to get himself up the stairs on previous occasions, because he was doing pretty badly, even with his sister there to support him. Maybe he had help from several of the wannabe suitors, glad to assist the lovely lady's drunken twin brother of equal loveliness. Eventually, they managed to make it to Nuada's chambers where Nuala helped him over to the bed.

"Good night." She whispered as she leaned over her brother and lightly touched her brother's forehead with her lips. She smiled slightly as she stood up straight again and turned around. As she took a step forward, she felt a hand tugging at her gown. She turned around to see her brother holding tightly onto the cloth, looking at her.

"You're going back to your room?" He asked as she nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Can you stay with me?" Nuala narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to stay at the side of your bed all night, only to fetch us a pot to throw up in when morning comes." She growled as Nuada chuckled slightly. "No. You can sleep." Nuala raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want you to sleep in the same bed with me, just like when we were kids."

Nuala blushed. "You're not a little boy anymore, Nuada! _And_ I'm your sister!" She cried, her voice echoing on the walls. Nuada quickly sat up again, grabbing Nuala and pulling her onto the bed next to him. "Let me be a little boy again for tonight, sister." He whispered as he kissed her forehead in return. "Or let me be someone that isn't your brother." Nuala sat, pondering for a moment before she curled up next to him, her head pressed against his chest.

"Only for tonight though."

He smiled.

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

**HARHAR. I didn't write this while running on four hours of sleep. xD I wrote it at 12:00 am, running on 7 hours of sleep! 83**

**Anyway, first chapter of my first multi-chapter NuadaxNuala fanfiction. Yay! R&R please!**


	2. New Boundries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy II, Nuada, or Nuala. I PHAIL. D:**

* * *

When Nuala saw her brother again, he scowled at her.

"What's troubling you, brother?"

He practically threw himself into the nearest armchair, causing it to skid slightly.

"Father's forbidden me to drink more than one glass of wine at a party." He growled as Nuala placed a hand in front of her mouth, attempting to suppress the laughter that was welling up inside her. Nuada glared at her. "It's not funny." She let out a few small giggles before she stood up straight again and folded her arms together. "It's probably for the best. After all, I'm sure father doesn't want his son to go to a party and loose whatever dignity he had left."

Nuada narrowed his eyes as she smiled at him. He then looked away again. "This probably wouldn't have happened if the Chambermaid hadn't walked in." He grumbled as Nuala frowned. Apparently, since the Chambermaid had found Nuala in her brother's bed; his arms wrapped around her, she decided that the king was to know immediately. As soon as she had told Balor, he must have decided that this embarrassing sight must have been the aftereffect of Nuada's alcoholic ways.

Nuada turned to his sister and furrowed his brow. "Why'd you sleep in my bed anyway?" Nuala wanted to strangle him. "Because you asked me too, prince Amnesia…" She growled as he raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" Nuada smirked. Nuala reflected his expression. "Yes, really." He got up and slowly slinked over to his sister. "Are you sure?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips as she did the same. "Quite sure."

And, of course, the maid chose to walk in at that exact moment. Both twins quickly jumped several feet back and turned to stare at her. She stared back at them for a moment before blushing and glancing at her feet. "Sorry." With that, she rushed across the room and closed the door behind her as she left. They watched the door for a minute before they turned to each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sleep in your room again tonight?" Nuala asked as she wiped away the last few drops of water on her naked body. "Hm?" Nuada looked up at her from the pool of hot water. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked as she shrugged. "I don't know. It's nice to sleep with someone holding you, I guess." She said as she pulled on her nightgown. Nuada smirked. "You sound kind of suspicious." He stood up and grabbed a drying cloth.

Nuala looked at him blankly. He quickly dried himself and tied the cloth around his waist. He walked over to her and brought his face close to hers. "Are you scared of the dark, my sister?"

Nuala glared at him.

Nuada backed off.

Not long after they had entered Nuada's room, the maid appeared, her face pale. "Your presence is requested by the king." She said as Nuala glanced down at her nightgown.

"I suppose that I should go get dressed then?"

"He said that he wanted to see you two immediately, regardless of your appearance."

"Oh…"

Nuada and Nuala glanced at each other before following the maid out of the room.

* * *

Nuala already hated this. Her father had done plenty of strange things in the past, but this was just plain ridiculous. What made him believe that separating the two would help the situation, she didn't know. She didn't even know what this so-called 'situation' was. Despite her attempts to convince Balor that the relationship between her and Nuada was purely innocent and that they had no sexual interest in one another, he still didn't believe her.

At least, that's how Nuala felt. She could feel her brother cringe when she had said that. She had told the king that it would never happen again, but he had other ideas.

So, for the past half-day, she hadn't caught even a glimpse of Nuada. She hadn't even felt his presence. Now, she was staring vacantly out the window at two birds sitting next to each other on a tree branch. "Princess, you must study." Her maid said firmly as she nudged the books closer to Nuala. "They look an awful lot alike, don't they?" The maid blinked before following the princess' gaze and settling her own gaze upon the birds. "I suppose so, yes."

Nuala turned to her, her eyes blank. "Why must my brother and I be separated this way when those birds can do as they will?"

"It's the King's wish, your majesty."

* * *

"Too slow! Come at me like you're going to kill me!"

The spear slashed through the air, missing its target by several inches.

"I just told you, swing faster! You'll never come close to hitting me with those slow movements!"

"Then why don't you stop moving?!" Nuada cried as he swung again, making that once more that he missed. His instructor narrowed his eyes as he swung back at Nuada, also missing. Nuada smirked. That made his day slightly better. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's missing." His instructor glared at him before grunting and swinging at him again, this time grazing the skin on Nuada's chest.

Nuada grasped his wound, attempting to catch his breath and glared at the other man. "I cannot allow you to do that again." The instructor smirked. "Worried about your sister? Isn't that what landed you here in the first place?" He placed his free hand on his hip. "Your secret love for your twin?" Nuada growled at him and swung again, faster this time, hitting its mark. The other man gasped out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his deep wound.

"I win."

The spear clattered to the ground as Nuada left the arena to go find something that might keep his mind off Nuala.

He quickly deemed this impossible.

* * *

Three weeks after their separation, a ray of hope began to shine for the twins.

Another one of King Balor's silly parties.

Surely, he couldn't let just one of the twin go to the party and the other not. Both of them had to be present. Both of them had to be together. _Together_, for the first time in what felt like several centuries. Sure, Nuada couldn't drink more than one glass of wine, but at least he could see his sister. That alone was worth never drinking again. Then again, he did like the situations that they usually ended up in when one or both of them were drugged up on alcohol.

On the surface, Nuala seemed to dislike those little moments, but, considering their bond, it was impossible for one of them to keep a secret from the other. He knew that she liked it. That she _really_ liked it. Okay, well, maybe not as much as he did, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now was that after 23 days, Nuada was standing face to face with his sister.

They stood staring at each other for a minute, wondering if this was real. Then, they embraced, Nuada stroking his sister's hair. He could feel tears begin to soak the front of his shirt. He glanced at the maid and nodded towards the door. She left them alone. Nuala sniffled slightly as she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "I missed you." She murmured as he brushed away her tears. "I did to." They smiled at each other before they embraced again.

Together, they watched through the window at the guests as they arrived. Nuala let out a groan as she saw the most persistent of her suitors. Nuada turned to her, his eyebrow raised. Nuala sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "He's a real pain in the neck." He smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to give her some sort of comfort. "It'll be alright. We're together now."

* * *

Throughout the entire party, Nuada and Nuala never separated for an instant. He stayed with her as she waded through her suitors as she did the same for him. Both of them knew that none of the men or women they saw were the ones destined to be with them. Every now and then, they intertwined their fingers, not letting go until someone looked. Eventually, they decided they needed to escape. Shoving through the crowd, they made it to the doorway to the cellar. They smiled at each other before slipping through, unseen.

They stopped on the inside of the door to light a candle, flooding the stairway with light. They couldn't help but laugh as they rushed down the stairs, being careful not to trip. At the bottom, they found a rack full of bottles of wine. Nuada handed a bottle to his sister and her to drink at least a little, since he had already had his glass for the night. Not that he really cared about his promise to his father. But, at this point, he didn't want to step on his toes for a while.

Eventually, Nuala gave in to her brother's request, twisted off the cork and took a long chug. She did a dizzy sidestep into Nuada, giggling slightly. He smirked. "Drunk already, eh?" Nuala shook her head. "Noooo… I'm just a little sleepy is all…" She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're sleepy?" He asked as she glanced around. "Yes. Very, very sleepy. So sleepy, I put you to shame." She slurred slightly as Nuada frowned. "That didn't make any sense." He said as Nuala laughed again. "Oh… okay…"

She paused and took another swig of the wine. "I probably won't remember in the morning anyway…" She said as she rested her head on his chest. Nuada raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He cupped Nuala's chin in his hand and brought her face close to his. Her eyes widened slightly. "Then, since you won't remember it, I can do whatever I want, right?" He asked as she grabbed his pants. "Sure. Do whatever you want." Nuada smiled.

He accepted her offer and placed his lips on hers, his hand running along her back. She kissed him back as she set down the bottle of wine and placed her arms around his neck. Their lips still interlocked, Nuada slowly laid Nuala on the floor and undid the buttons on the front of her dress.

In the end, the only one who was able to get Nuala drunk enough was her brother.

* * *

Nuala woke up the next morning in her own room, in her dressing gown. The only thing out of place was the huge headache that she had. She groaned and rolled over to come face to face with Nuada's knees. Or, I suppose, face to knees with Nuada? Either way, Nuala lay staring at them for a minute before she looked up at her brother who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. Nuala blinked. "Unfortunately, yes." She slowly sat up, holding her forehead. "Did we… do it…?" She asked cautiously as Nuada chuckled. "No. You fell asleep halfway through." He responded as Nuala smirked slightly.

"I told you I was sleepy."

* * *

**...**

**Ummmm...**

**This chapter is crap.**

**The chapter after this will be crap too, I'm sure. However, this story is the first installment of a four story... ummm... story? The first two (Long Summer Nights and As the Days Grow Colder) are pre-movie, the next one is during the movie (As the Centuries Passed) and the last one is a post-movie oneshot (Spring Thaw).**

**LULZ. I used the seasons. I'm so creative.**

**Anyway, hopefully the stories will be more in-character starting in As the Days Grow Colder. I'm sorry about all the OOCness. Dx I'm still new to writing about them, and I'm still learning their personalities. Watching the movie three times probably helps. x333**

**Anyway, please review. I don't reply to them, but I do appreciate feedback. Thank you!**


End file.
